Excuse me , your majesty
by Decepticon Nightwing
Summary: Loki, came across Midgard, feigned amnesia in order to provide coverage. He is forced to live with a deadly bad temper. The angry and arrogant man will God yet to find a way to agree. Interim summary.


**Prologue**

_Disclaimers: The characters in the film "_ Loki ... _"excuse me, the film"_ Thor _"does not belong to me, and frankly, it's better for them to be in the hands of Marvel in mine._

_Author: Cally-sama translated by Starla-rose_

His life was hanging by a stick ... a handle.

No, three, actually ... That he himself exercised on the basis of the sceptre, his brother-and-such-as-seen-until now near the top of the ornament, and her father-or-the-least-seen- and up-to-last leg of his son-really.

They both looked at him. His brother, an expression at once reassured, worried, upset and determined in the eye, and his father, indecipherable. Loki was ill at ease with this look. Echoed in his head a question: why is all this?

To Asgard ... his adopted family ... all he loved most in the world. And no longer be considered a by-god from his brother, so ... him.

Brown eyes look crossed steel of the Father of all things. In these blue eyes, always, he had sought love, respect, recognition. The ultimate goal of the company Loki was this: to prove that he had always loved and admired that it was more than Odin believed. Receive a smile to hear it ... "I'm proud of you, my son." Once, only one, to prove to himself that he was more than a relic stolen ... Loki Odin would understand. He _had to_ !

"I could succeed, father!"

Yes ... His intentions were good. The future was bright, he had reached his goal, for Asgard whole. More threat of war. More fear. Would have remained only bliss.

"I could do it! For us, for us all! "

_Do not reject me, father ..._ thought the god of mischief. _I feel so lost ... I need you. Of your love. As a proof of your love._

"No, Loki ... "Odin whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Emerald brown eyes froze on valid blue eye of his father. He seemed ... resigned. And sad, infinitely sad. Loki knew what that look meant, what his adoptive father expected of him. And with severe pain in the eye, without taking his eyes of those who, yesterday, he called his family, he dropped the scepter to fall into the black hole.

The voice of Thor, screaming after her brother became more and lower the younger of the two. He was rapidly approaching the vortex-miniature, which would take him Odin knew where. The pressure was becoming heavier all over his body, his armor, his head. The armor seemed to tighten against his chest, making breathing difficult. Loki clenched teeth, while the pain was increasing. Was he going to explode, implode? Be reduced to a small pile of bloody flesh? Or suffocate it before?

He had no time to ask the question more fully: the pain became so strong felt a merciful unconsciousness due to lack of air prevailed, clearing the physical ailment that attacks every nerve of Ase.

Luna ran a hand through his hair, suppressing a yawn, and turned the wheel slightly to switch to the left lane. She was eager to go home, eat a quick sandwich and then spend the rest of the evening to crack any site. Or maybe be a part of Runes of Magic? Catching up on sleep that was missing would be wiser...

The girl straightened his glasses on his nose, yawning again. The final choice was very tempting, but the next day, she only worked at night, so she could go to bed-and wake-at any time.

Or, Will told him about a new MMORPG coming out and which he said was "hyper-realistic and exciting." As to take the opportunity to spend the night on the computer.

The dilemma would not have been one for anyone to normal. But Luna was not, normal ... for the girl, nothing was worth a night in front of a screen online gambling into the wee hours of the morning to go to bed when the sun rose, and get up in the high hours of the afternoon. In any quoted as saying that Luna was a "no-life" or even a geek, but she denied every time.

_I just love me disconnect from reality._ Invariably replied the young woman.

While riding the volume of the radio, she began to daydream about how many levels it could save his character tonight. Perhaps he would gain the skill "Fury" that it needed to defeat the annoying boss of the temple of the clouds?

Luna said abruptly fled touch with reality when she noticed a mass of vaguely human form on the road, few meters from the hood of his car. Holding a scream, the young woman made a violent swerve to the side in order to avoid the obstacle, and then brake suddenly having passed the obstruction of a few meters.

Luna gasped loudly, his eyes wide open. Taking a few seconds to calm the frantic beat of her heart, she laid a hand on his chest. The pace gradually softened.

The young woman risked a glance in the rearview mirror, just to make sure it had not been dreaming. That there was indeed something ... or someone on the road.

His heart, barely rested rata a beat.

There was a man on the road, lying down, not moving a muscle. Wrapped in a blanket, apparently. Who was it? A homeless person, a suicidal, mentally ill, a combination of all three?

Without thinking, Luna left the car and rushed to the form that made him so afraid. Arriving at her, she pulled the cover to see who was hiding underneath.

First observation, it was not a blanket. Rather a kind of dark cape, with very soft cloth.

An elven cloak? Had she found Legolas Vertefeuille? ...

And below, as Luna had guessed, a man. Unconscious. Or worse.

He had short black hair and wore a strange costume, reminiscent of a knight. The armor, however, was twisted around, especially on the chest of the unfortunate stranger. Difficult to say with such attire, if still breathing.

Luna grabbed the clips of the armor that compresses the chest of the unknown and began to undo, if it were difficult. She must use all his meager forces to lift the blank man to reach the back hooks.

Rewarded for its efforts, the young woman took off the armor and threw it away, then tried to lay his head on the chest of the man, wanting to check whether his heart was "boom boom" and if his lungs were still functioning. However, while she leaned her head to the torso of the unknown, the latter opened his eyes wide.

The young woman stood up with a cry of surprise, along with the pseudo-knight, but in silence. The latter staggered to his feet, struggling to keep a minimum balance. Emerald-green eyes, intensely bright in the light of red taillights of the car were screwed-Luna in the manner of an animal lost and hunted. The young woman did not look detached, surprised to find a background of hostility. A warning. And the red light did not help that impression.

Luna wanted to open his mouth, asking if everything was OK, but his throat was completely dry, her mouth as dry as the surrounding desert. In any case, the eye darted on it was so threatening, Luna was afraid of being sprayed on the spot if a syllable crossed the barrier of his lips.

Loki had trouble keeping his balance. His body seemed to lean forward, and his ankles seemed too weak to hold him. Involuntarily, he stepped toward the woman who was near him when he awoke. Another step. And one more. It was now three feet of women. Her large gray eyes looked at him with fright, expanding a little more every inch gained. The vision of Loki was confused.

"What ..." he had the strength to breathe.

The "Knight" look was vague. His eyes closed halfway, the instant his legs betrayed him, and where the unconscious prevailed again.

By reflex, Luna held out his arms forward, wanting to prevent the man collapsed on her. However, it overestimated its strength, and fell under the weight of the unknown down upon it.

Luna's head hit the asphalt rather abruptly, snatching a little cry of pain. The "knight" weighed all his weight on the young woman, preventing her from getting up.

"Damn ..." she raged while driving sideways.

She threw a quick glance. The chest of the man sank and rose steadily, the reassurance of survival he had.

He was of course no question of leaving there. While sitting up on his feet and dusting his old jeans, Luna went to his car. It was too heavy for her to drag him to the vehicle, the vehicle in question would thus to him.

Make it fit in the cockpit was not an easy task. Luna swore, as she tried to pose some of the weight of the man on his shoulder. He must be at least twice its own weight ...

"Dude, if you wake up, let me advise you to think about a diet ..." she muttered.

After a few minutes of effort, she finally managed to extend the "knight" in the back seat. She checked it was still breathing, sighed with relief that yes.

Taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, she allowed herself two to three puffs of nicotine before returning to his car. Luna turned the key, let the engine warm, then set off.

Finally, it appeared that she would spend the evening in the hospital ... too bad for the role play.

It's a rough translation

Starla-rose!


End file.
